Together
by MillyAshfordFan
Summary: Only the Demon Emperor would have such a "creative" use for the guards. Explicit M/M, PWP


**Together**

**Warning(s): Explicit sex**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass**

**AN: **Just a short Suzalulu fill for the Code Geass kink meme.

* * *

><p>Lelouch looked beautiful when he was undone, when his lips were parted and swollen, his eyes wide and hazy. The lights were dim, but Suzaku could still make out the blush forming on his pale cheeks. He moved up and down. Up and down. His nipples were peaked, and Suzaku reached out and brushed his hand against one. Lelouch groaned low and deep, moving faster, and the man beneath him shuddered in response.<p>

The man that was not Suzaku.

Lelouch had been the one to suggest it. Of course. He had been sitting on his throne, stroking his knight's cheek with narrowed eyes. Suzaku had no choice but to indulge him in his vainglorious persona, and maybe he enjoyed it just a bit. After all, Lelouch's fingers were long and soft, and they felt good when they ran down his cheek to his Cupid's bow to his lips to his chin.

(Also, they were a reminder that he was alive and breathing – not a corpse. Not yet, at least).

"They fancy us, you know," Lelouch had said, a smirk in his voice, his fingers beginning to edge past Suzaku's chin.

"Who?" And Suzaku had sounded embarrassingly breathless.

"Quite a few of our guards." Suzaku had followed Lelouch's gaze to see that, yes, a good portion of the guards looked…entranced. Some looked dutiful. Some looked bored. But there were a handful that wore expressions that could only be described as lustful, and Suzaku had blushed at the sight.

"I have a proposition for you, my dear knight." Soon enough, Lelouch's hand had been nowhere near Suzaku's chin.

Naturally, Lelouch's explanation had been nothing short of loquacious. He was long-winded and effusive, thrusting out his arms in dramatic gestures that left Suzaku torn between wanting to hug him and wanting to laugh at him.

In the end, Suzaku had blinked and raised an eyebrow. "...Uh, you mean reverse cowgirl?"

Lelouch had sneered, his eyes narrowing, but there was something strangely adorable about it. Suzaku had to stifle a chuckle. "You _would_ know the name for it."

To be honest, Suzaku had never seen much of a benefit to that position. Whenever he had been with girls, he wanted to look into their eyes, to see their faces at the height of pleasure. He could never see that if their back was turned to him.

But he did not regret it now. Not at all. Not when Lelouch's eyes were on his, and they were moving together. Suzaku could not even put a name to the man whose cock was up his ass, and he was not quite sure who was underneath Lelouch either.

It didn't matter, though. He could ignore the hands on Lelouch's hips and the grunts underneath him. All he had to do was focus on Lelouch: the way his eyes would narrow and then occasionally widen as he bounced up and down on the man's cock, the way his lips grew red and swollen, the way a sheen of sweat formed just below his hairline and on his thin chest, and most of all…

…the way he looked at Suzaku. He gazed at him as if he was everything. His violet eyes were filled with lust, but there was also something softer behind them. Something like trust. Something like hope. There was something truly heartbreaking about that expression, but it also stirred something inside of Suzaku.

"Lelouch."

Lelouch smiled at him, and Suzaku suddenly realized how pointless words were. He leaned over and captured Lelouch's lips, and the man's cock hit his prostate at the same time. He moaned against Lelouch's mouth, and he felt the corners of his smile. Suzaku began to move even faster. He slipped completely off the man's cock and thrust back down hard. The man groaned loudly, and Suzaku could tell Lelouch was outright smirking now.

"Easy," the man grunted, placing a hand on Suzaku's ass.

Suzaku did not reply because Lelouch had deepened the kiss. He wound his fingers through Suzaku's hair and coaxed out his tongue. Suzaku responded with equal passion, grabbing Lelouch by the shoulders and pulling him closer. He loved how Lelouch tasted: warm and minty with a flavor of something sweet. Wine? Champagne? Whatever it was, it was of the finest quality. The Demon Emperor deserved only the best.

When Lelouch pulled back, his lips were wet and his chest was heaving. Suzaku also noticed that his thrusts were shallow and agonizingly slow. In a way, Suzaku almost felt a little sorry for the guy he was riding.

…But not that sorry because his focus was on Lelouch. Lelouch's eyes had fluttered shut, and his dark eyelashes looked so lovely against his pale skin. His cock was hard and leaking and bobbing in front of him, and Suzaku suddenly had an idea.

"Touch yourself."

Lelouch's eyes immediately snapped open. He looked almost surprised but then he smiled and said, "You as well."

Suzaku nodded, wrapping a hand around his erection and beginning to jerk himself off. Lelouch watched him appreciatively for a few moments before touching his own cock.

It was interesting to watch how Lelouch teased himself. He didn't just fist himself off like a normal teenage boy. Instead, he ran his fingertips lightly up and down his shaft. Then he rubbed his sac, not even bothering to move now.

"Fuck," the man underneath Lelouch grunted. "Don't stop. _Christ._"

"_Your Highness_," Lelouch corrected breathlessly, smearing his pre-come along the head of his cock. Suzaku would have rolled his eyes if he weren't so far gone.

Because he _was_ far gone. He was close. An orgasm was building, and Lelouch looked delectable so he kissed him once more. The kiss was much messier and uncoordinated this time. Suzaku was thrusting down hard on the man's cock, and he moaned into Lelouch's mouth as Lelouch gasped into his.

The man came before he could. He grabbed Suzaku's ass just as Suzaku slammed down on his erection, filling him as he groaned and grunted. Suzaku broke the kiss to see that Lelouch was smirking.

"It's your own fault he came so quickly," Lelouch said, eyes narrowed. Suzaku could see that the man's cock was fully sheathed inside of him, but he continued to remain immobile even as the man cursed at him. He really was too egoistical for his own good.

"Is it?" Suzaku said, rising off the flaccid cock inside of him. "Maybe it would be the same for you if you didn't treat his cock like your throne."

Lelouch scowled at that and actually started to move again. He actually began to jerk himself off too, but Suzaku batted his hand out of the way and replaced it with his own.

"Look at me, Lelouch."

That was one order Lelouch always seemed to obey. He gazed at Suzaku, his expression a mixture of exasperation and fondness, and it melted away into lust as Suzaku began to pump the both of them.

Suzaku wasn't used to using his left hand, but it was worth it to see the look of euphoria on Lelouch's face. He panted and shuddered, his movements becoming increasingly erratic, and then he came in Suzaku's hand with a quiet whimper.

Suzaku finished himself off just as the man inside Lelouch came. The man grabbed Lelouch by the hips and thrust inside him, his groan much louder than Suzaku's man.

Strangely enough, Suzaku did not feel the least bit jealous. Maybe it was because Lelouch grabbed onto his hand and held tight. Maybe it was because Lelouch was gazing at him the entire time.

(Maybe it was because this was really just about each other).

When Lelouch pulled himself off the man's cock, he immediately collapsed against Suzaku's chest, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Suzaku laughed quietly and stroked his hair. He could hear the rustle of clothing and the shuffle of feet, but it seemed distant.

"I love you," Lelouch murmured into his shoulder.

Suzaku smiled and pressed a kiss against Lelouch's sweaty forehead. "Love you too." He wrapped his arms around Lelouch, and Lelouch snuggled closer.

It wouldn't last, but at least for now they could be together.


End file.
